Movies and Drama
by Regulus13
Summary: My first fic...An argument during Elite movie night leads to a cute moment for 2 of the elites. Contains eliteundershipping LucianxAaron and hints of ignitionshipping FlintxVolkner and mossshipping RoarkxGardenia .
1. Cynthia's POV

**"Movies and Drama"**

**Summary:** An argument during Elite movie night leads to a cute moment for 2 of the elites.

**Pairings:** Eliteundershipping (LucianxAaron), hints of Ignitionshipping (VolknerxFlint), and a tiny amount of Mossshipping (RoarkxGardenia)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story.

**A/N:** This is my first fic. Not sure how good it came out, but I figured I'd give it a shot anyway. I haven't decided whether or not to continue this or leave it as a one-shot.

Enjoy! :)

**POV:** This is Cynthia's POV (3rd person)

* * *

"You know, Bertha, remotes have been in existence for years now." Flint said, while rolling his eyes.

"How is it my fault that none of these buttons work?" Bertha snapped.

"Well, let's see...maybe because - I don't know - the battery is dead?" Flint replied angrily.

"Now, now...there's no need to fight-," but Lucian was cut off by glares from both parties involved.

Cynthia just shook her head and grabbed the remote from Bertha. It really was amazing how a simple movie night could turn into a fiasco.

"I just changed the battery, wise guy!" Bertha yelled.

"Well then obviously, you don't the right end of a battery from your own-"

"That's enough!" Cynthia cut him off. "How about both of you just stay quiet, and let me figure out what's wrong with this thing!"

Flint opened his mouth to perhaps make another sarcastic remark but was cut off by a vicious glare from Cynthia. He wisely chose to remain silent.

Cynthia gave them both one last look for good measure and then opened the battery slot on the remote. Sure enough, Bertha had put the batteries opposite to how they should be.

"There, see - now it works fine."

"Well, we could have already been - " once again, Flint was cut off by a look from Cynthia.

With that, Cynthia started the movie and placed a few pillows behind her head and back. Usually, the weekly movie nights were pleasant. The elites used them as a chance to relax and socialize with each other, and they never had any problems before. Today, however, had been a rather difficult day - at least for Flint. Earlier in the afternoon, Flint and Volkner had a huge argument and were not on speaking terms at the moment. Though he had refused to go into detail about it to the rest of the elites, Cynthia had gathered it was about Volkner's desire to challenge the league to look for a good battle. How it escalated to this point, she had no idea, but he had been sulking about it ever since, and it wasn't doing any wonders for her mood.

A quick glance in his direction showed that he was laying down on the couch, muttering angrily to himself and occasionally glaring at both her and Bertha. Cynthia found herself wishing that she had never put "Gladiator" on. Flint certainly didn't need more ideas at the moment.

'Oh well. At least Lucian and Aaron have been quiet today.' Cynthia thought. She looked over and saw them sitting next to each other on the 2 seater. Despite the mood Flint put her in, she smiled when she saw Aaron fidget and accidentally touch Lucian's hand. He immediately pulled back, but she noticed that his face was rather red, and Lucian was refusing to look in his direction.

'Hmmmm...I wonder...' her thoughts were cut off as Bertha suddenly jumped up and slapped Flint across the face.

Cynthia paused the movie and angrily banged her fist against the table. "Just what is going on here?"

"He started it! He keeps kicking my legs!"

"That was an accident, and I only did it once!"

Cynthia by this point was tired of these petty arguments. She may have felt sorry for Flint, but her patience (and her stash of painkillers) was slowly wearing thin.

"That's it! I don't care who started it! Both of you just leave! Flint, how about you do us all a favor, and just call Volkner! I'm sure you'll be kissing and making up in no time!"

"But what if he breaks up with me?"

"If he hasn't already, I'm sure he won't. Just talk it out, and get everything settled."

Flint merely sighed and walked out of the room with Bertha closely following. Cynthia barely made out an apology on her part and Flint mumbling something in return. She looked back at the remaining two elites and saw something close to amusement on Aaron's face. Well, it was nice to know that at least one person found this funny.

"C'mon, Cynthia. You have to admit that Flint and Volkner provide the best entertainment sometimes. We haven't had anything good since Roark knocked himself out trying to ask out Gardenia!"

Cynthia chucked, remembering that incident. About 2 months ago, Roark had showed up at Gardenia's gym and decided to climb on top of Onix and serenade her. It would have worked out just fine, if her Turtwig hadn't shown up and attacked the onix with magical leaf. Why the pokemon attacked, Cynthia had no idea, but onix had tried to dodge and subsequently knocked poor Roark to the ground. Luckily, it all worked out because the two had been seeing each other since.

"Fair enough, but I'm tired out from all this. You guys finish the movie - I'll be in my room."

Lucian and Aaron glanced at each other and shrugged. Cynthia gave a tentative smile back and left the room.

When she returned 4 hours later to make sure everything was clean and functional, she was met with a most unusual sight. Lucian was in an upright position on the sofa with both his arms around Aaron. Aaron in turn was sleeping with his head on Lucian's shoulder, and Lucian's head was being supported by Aaron's. The pair looked so content that Cynthia had not the heart to wake them. She just smiled and went back to her own room for some sleep.

* * *


	2. Aaron's POV

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

A/N: I decided I didn't like the way it came out at the end of this chapter, so I'm ending it here, like this.

Aaron's POV

Aaron had to admit that there was nothing more amusing than the sight of a red faced Flint muttering under his breath and acting like a child. Especially when said child was currently kicking Bertha lightly with his legs and sticking his tongue out at her.

He bit back a chuckle, knowing it would merely enrage Flint, and stretched out his arms a bit...and brushed against something warm and definitely not the same texture as the sofa. He yanked his hand back almost instantly and saw to his dismay, that Lucian's hand was also resting there.

'Great...now Lucian can't even stand to look at me anymore.' Aaron thought to himself. He continued to gaze at Lucian for some sign that he was in the clear, but the purple haired man was too busy staring at Flint.

A resounding slap broke Aaron's reverie. The small argument was enough to make him forget what happened just seconds before and allow him a chance to voice his thoughts on Flint.

"C'mon, Cynthia. You have to admit that Flint and Volkner provide the best entertainment sometimes. We haven't had anything good since Roark knocked himself out trying to ask out Gardenia!" he said laughing.

A warm feeling filled his chest as he heard Lucian laugh lightly too.

"Fair enough, but I'm tired out from all this. You guys finish the movie - I'll be in my room." Cynthia responded.

Aaron met Lucian's eyes and shrugged as Cynthia left. The awkwardness from before the argument returned, and Aaron found himself at a loss for words.

"Shall we?" Lucian asked.

It took Aaron a few seconds to realize Lucian was referring to the movie. He flushed and fumbled around with the remote. It was much harder to handle now that his hands were so damp and sweaty. He hoped Lucian wouldn't notice and thanked the lord when he managed to hit the play button.

"Is everything alright?"

Aaron looked over and saw concern written all over Lucian's face. He tried to smile but had too many knots in his stomach, and consequently, the look he gave Lucian was more of a grimace than anything. He cleared his throat and coughed a little.

"F-Fine. Everything's fine." He managed to say.

The concern remained on Lucian's face, but he thankfully, dropped the subject. Aaron sighed in relief, at least until he felt a small pressure on his knee. He nearly jumped out his skin when he saw Lucian's hand resting on his kneecap. Lucian smiled innocently at him and starting rubbing circles with his fingers. It took all of Aaron's self control not to jump him right there and then.

Suddenly feeling brave, Aaron reached out and intertwined his fingers with Lucian's. Lucian gave him a smile in return, and Aaron decided to take things a step further and rested his head on the psyhic master's shoulder. He felt his face heat up as a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. The last thing he remembered was feeling Lucian kiss him on the forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning...

Aaron woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. He smiled in content, shifted his arms a little, and made to go back to sleep. He was dimly aware of a voice whispering to him as he snuggled further into the warmth.

Then a pair of lips brushed across his, and he felt as if he would die of a heat stroke.

Aaron's eyes snapped open, and before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing back. He continued to stare, even as Lucian pulled away and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Come on, sleepy head. It's already 9." Lucian said laughing.

"But..but...Lucian, what does this mean?" Aaron suddenly felt insecure.

"What would you like it to mean?"

"I...I...really like you, but..."

"But...?" Lucian prompted.

"But do you really want to date someone 8 years younger than you? I mean, I'm sure there's some nice-"

Lucian cut off Aaron with a kiss.

"No, Aaron. I want you. There's no one else I could want more."

Aaron began to feel giddy.

"You mean it? Does this mean we're...you know...dating?"

"Trust me, Aaron. I would never lie about this, and I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

Aaron could no longer hold himself back and lept into the air screaming "YES!" Lucian laughed and stood up with him, wrapping his arms around the younger man once more.

Nothing mattered anymore, so long as they had each other.

Fine 


End file.
